


The High(town) Life

by dwarrowdams



Series: Letters to Bethany [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Eden Hawke, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden writes to Bethany to tell her a little about life in Hightown—and how different it is from how Eden's lived before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High(town) Life

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly earlier draft posted on Tumblr under the username dwarrowdams.

Bethany,

 

I wish you were here.  This house feels so empty without you.  I remember when we were little and we’d complain about how we always had to share a room.  Now Mother and I have all this space and we’ve no idea what to do with it. It’s too quiet here no matter what I do. I can stomp up and down the stairs and slam doors, but that doesn’t make the house any fuller. It just reminds me that Mother and I are alone in an empty house.

 

I still miss Lothering sometimes. I never thought I’d miss living in that tiny house with you and Mother and Carver, but I do.  I’d trade this mansion and money just for all of us to be safe and together in Lothering again.

 

Anyways, I’m glad that they’re treating you well in the Circle—for the most part, at least.  The children are truly lucky to have someone like you to mentor them. I’m glad that you can do some good while you’re there.  This isn’t at all how I wanted things to turn out, but know that you’re making me proud.

 

Kirkwall feels different now—not just because you’re gone and Mother and I have moved to Hightown, but because of everything that else that is happening.  There’s so much tension with the Qunari that something has to snap sooner or later. I can only hope that whatever snaps hurts as few people as possible.

 

Write as soon as you can.  I miss hearing your voice, but reading your words is the next best thing.

 

Love,

 

Eden


End file.
